


The Boys™️ Are Struggling

by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe



Series: Avatar Band AU! [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar (TV) Fusion, Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Badass Sokka (Avatar), Gen, Tags Are Hard, The author has been on here for a year and half and still doesn’t know how to tag, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, no beta we die like men, the boys are in a band, tiktok inspired, why are there no aang tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe
Summary: The ATLA boys are starting a band but are really struggling to find a name.
Series: Avatar Band AU! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842058
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Boys™️ Are Struggling

**Author's Note:**

> The tiktok is linked at the beginning so go give it a look and a like! I didn’t realize that many people were genuinely interested in reading this so i’m going to try to make it a series so ATLA Band AU??

[Tiktok Inspiration😌](https://vm.tiktok.com/JFDukQY/)

"Let's just call ourselves 'The Boys' and get this over with!" Jet snorted at Sokka's suggestion. This would make it the third time that he had yelled out the same name that they all rejected.

"When I was younger, me and friends had a band called the Freedom Fighters," Jet shrugged as he added another lame idea to the list.

"I like it! but we could always use our original name, I mean, we are still the Gaang."

Zuko dramatically flopped onto a bean bag, sharing a knowing look with Haru, "You only want to use that because it has your name in it!"

Aang couldn't completely deny that. It would be good for sales, seeing that everyone knew who he was.

"He's the one who'll get us the most attention anyway. We might as well just call ourselves Avatar: And Those Other Dudes!"

Sokka's hand waved in the air for emphasis. Jet playfully threw a fire flake that Sokka attempted to catch in his mouth, but missed horribly.

"He's not the only important one you know? Pretty sure you'll be chief of your village in two years, and we are literally sitting in Zuko's palace right now..."

Haru did make a pretty good point. They'd get enough recognition using either of their names if they chose to do so.

"True...how about instead of a name we come up with looks? maybe a trademarked saying?"

the 4 boys collectively decided to ignore Sokka, a name was definitely top priority.

"Man, I wish we had something cool like The Kyoshi Warriors- wait, what about The Fire Heads?"

Zuko's idea was almost instantly rejected. "It would be a great idea if we were all fire nation!" Aang threw in to make Zuko feel a little better.

"We all agree that the Kyoshi Warriors is a great name so why don't we aim for something historical? What's something that has to do with History?"

Haru thought his idea was solid. Not only would they come up with a cool name, but they would also have a cool backstory to go with it!

Zuko tilted his head to look at the group, suddenly having the greatest idea.

"When my Uncle and his group took back Ba Sing Se, it was legendary! Everyone heard of it, but no one knows what their secret order is called. Well, I do, but-"

Sokka shot up from his place on the couch, a smile threatening to split his face.

"That's genius, Zuko," Sokka stood up wiggling his fingers at the group, "We can be super mysterious when people ask about our name. Tell everyone that if we reveal it's origin, we will be killed!"

Zuko shrugged. He wasn't sure how secret his uncles group is, but he wouldn't be surprised if that was a rule. The group is an ancient society, it had to stay secret some how.

"The society is called the White Lotus, or the Order of the White Lotus. A group that puts all of their differences aside to bond with philosophy, skill, and the beauty in little things."

Jet smiled, this was all coming together perfectly.

"We do have a few sappy songs about beauty and shit." Jet off-handedly said. Thanks to Zuko minoring in philosophy, and Aang being down to Earth, they had created some songs that are on a professional level.

That is excluding the few dumb rap songs they produced.

"Not to mention that most of us are from different nations. We are putting our differences aside to make music that everyone will love!" Haru happily chipped in, already surpassing excited now that they finally had a solid idea.

"Let's add Gaang to it- the White Lotus Gaang!"

triumphant shouts of agreement filled the room as high fives were shared and fire flakes were tossed around.

Now all they had to do was print some flyers, post some ads, and get a venue. Easy enough.

“We’re certified geniuses.”

Jet said in a airy voice once everyone had settled down. Agreements were shared across the room, the boys feeling as if a large weight had lifted from their shoulders now that they finally had a name.

“Woah...we’re official now! There’s no backing out of this.”

The last part of Sokka’s claim was pointed towards Zuko who didn’t exactly seem too enthusiastic when the idea of a band first came up.

“Yup, it’s basically smooth sailing from here.” Aang said while quickly texting Katara about their new name.

Silence settled over to group of teenagers as they thought over anything they may have missed.

“What about our logo?”

Instantly every pair of eyes was on Sokka, only one of them mad at him for spoiling the moment of content.

“I don’t know Sokka, what about the our logo?”

He would be taking Zuko’s words as a hint that he would be in charge of the designing process.

**Author's Note:**

> I am genuinely sorry


End file.
